


An Entertaining Haul

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Initial Consent Turning to Noncon, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carl agrees to give the boy a ride: for a price.





	An Entertaining Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antheeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheeia/gifts).



Carl sits in the cab of his truck sipping his coffee, the sun having set hours ago as he watches as a young boy walk down one of the rows of parked semis, a baseball cap pulled low and a bag thrown over his shoulder. Occasionally he stops and talks to one of the truckers, but they all send him on his way with a shake of their heads. As the boy gets closer, stopping at the end of the row under the bright illumination of the street light, Carl’s cock starts to chub up when he gets his first good look at the kid. 

If Carl has to guess, he’d estimate the kid as twelve or thirteen right on the cusp of puberty. The boy’s hiding a mop of sun-bleached curls beneath his hat, and his face is freckled and heavily tanned. But what draws his attention most are his plump lips, lips that he’s certain will look amazing stretched around his cock. Eyes fluttering shut as he imagines it, he presses the palm of his hand against his cock and groans.

Mind made up, Carl opens his door, and slips down to the ground, slamming the door loudly, and causing the boy to jump as he turns towards the source of the sound. Carl leans against the step and waits.

It doesn’t take long for the boy to appear around the front of Carl’s truck, giving Carl a shy smile when he begins to speak, “‘Scuse me, mister. Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping to get a ride out west.”

“Does this look like a taxi to you?” Carl asks gesturing towards his truck, testing the waters.

The boy looks sheepish but stands his ground, even glancing at Carl’s obvious erection and flushing pink but not saying anything about it as his eyes dart back up. “Well, not exactly, but it’s what people do in movies when they really need a ride.”

Carl snorts in amusement, his arousal growing as he feel the catch is near. “Just so happens that I’m heading out to Cali, but I don’t run a charity. Got any money?”

The boy scuffs his feet against the gravel, looking embarrassed even as he sasses Carl. “If I had money, I wouldn’t be trying to hitch now would I?” 

“You’ve got spirit, kid. How about this: do you know what the barter system is?” 

The boy shakes his head. “No, sir.” 

“You got a real respectful mouth on you, boy. I like that. Now the barter system is where people exchange goods and services instead of money. You follow?”

“So you want me to do something for you?” the boy asks hesitantly.

“You’re a smart one. I think we could work something out.” Carl watches the boy as he slowly unzips his jeans, eyes locked on the boy’s face as he does so. The boy’s green eyes go wide, his mouth falling open in shock as Carl slowly fishes his impressive cock and low-hanging balls from his jeans, stroking it slightly, a string of precum already bubbling from its tip and slowly stretching down towards the ground. “What do you say, boy?”

The boy looks left and right, down the row of trucks, but doesn’t back away, doesn’t try to run or scream. “Out here in the open?” 

Carl smiles widely, knowing that he has him. “Do you want that ride or not?” 

The boy looks around one last time before his face turns mulish, and he steps forward. The gravel crunches beneath his trainers, and he flinches slightly when Carl reaches out and pushes him to his knees but goes easily. 

The boy’s freckles stand out starkly against his red face when Carl rubs his cock across those plump lips, groaning slightly as he glossing them with precum. Fuck if that’s not one of the hottest things that Carl has ever seen. The kid’s eyes dart between Carl’s cock and his face, and when Carl hooks his finger in the boy’s mouth, tugs down, and tells the kid to “Open up,” he does so readily. Slipping inside, Carl groans at the wet heat that surrounds the tip of his cock, not even mad at the scrape of teeth against his cock.

Knocking the hat off the boy’s head, Carl twists tightly his fingers in those thick curls and tilts the boy’s head back, forcing his neck to arch and their eyes to meet. “You bite me, I’ll cut off your balls,” Carl warns, pressing his leg between the boy’s thighs, putting enough pressure against his little cock to let him know that’s he’s serious. 

The boy makes a sound, maybe of protest or maybe of agreement. Carl can’t be sure and doesn’t really care as he begins to rock his hips, using his hold on the boy’s hair as a handle to guide his head. One too deep trusts causes the boy to gag softly, and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to Carl’s dick. He does it against, holding his dick against the back of the kid’s throat, cutting off his air and enjoying the way he gags against, the way his soft palate flexes as he swallows, the way he pushes at Carl’s thighs. 

Carl gives a warning presses of his leg, and grins when he feels the kid’s little dick has gotten hard. Oh yeah, he knows how to pick them. Oh the next thrust he pushes a little deeper, loving the constrictions of the boy’s throat around him as it protests the unwanted intrusion. “Breathe through you nose when I pull out, and swallow or this is going to be really unpleasant for you, kid,” Carl suggests before he plunges into the kid’s throat, with no plan on stopping until the boy’s nose is buried in his bush, until his heavy balls are pressed tightly against the boy’s chin.

The boy’s fingers claw at Carl’s jeans as he sinks deeper into the boy’s heavenly throat, loving the way his body’s instinctive attempt to reject Carl’s cock just adds to his pleasure. And hell if the tears that leak from his wet eyes don’t make him even prettier. More than a little impressed when he bottom’s out in the kid’s throat, he can’t help but groan. Carl is anything but gentle as he begins to fuck the boy, eyes locked on lips stretched so perfectly around his cock, the way they begin to swell and redden slightly from Carl’s abuse.

The wet gurgling sounds that escape from the boy every time Carl thrusts in are music to his ears, and he could quickly grow addicted to the way his tight throat grips and squeezes his cock. He snorts in amusement when the kid begins to hump his legs, clearly getting off on being used like this. “Fuck, kid. Think I’m going to have to keep you.” Next time they do this, Carl will have to take the kid on his back so he can see how his cock certainly deforms the boy’s throat. Just the thought of it makes him groan, one of his hands dropping to feel the way the boy’s throat bulges with each time trust of his cock.

Despite Carl’s advice, the boy continues to struggle, trying to breathe when his throat is plugged, trying to fight it, copious amounts of drool dripping down the boy’s chin and his balls as Carl continues to fuck his face.

“Hey, Carl, how about sharing?” a voice suddenly calls from beside them.

The boy jumps, his wet eyes going huge with fear, going even redder as he’s unable to look away from Carl who barely falters in his movements. Carl just laughs up at Earl who’s leaning out the passenger window of his rig, hands unmistakably busy out of sight. He’d undoubtedly been woken by wet slurping sounds and soft gagging echoing between their rigs. 

“Sorry, Earl, not this time. Gonna have some fun breaking this one in. Maybe next time our paths cross.” 

“That’s a pity. Might want to hurry up though. I saw Martinez on patrol earlier, and he doesn’t like any funny business.” 

“Thanks for the warning,” Carl says, tipping his head in acknowledgement as he continues to use the boy’s throat for his own pleasure, not minding at all as Earl continues to watch. Trusting deep one last time, Carl remains there, holding the boy’s face buried against his groin as his balls draw up. He grunts as the kid begins to struggle anew, but that just adds to his pleasure. When the boy’s hips sudden jerk erratically against Carl’s leg, before he shakes, throat vibrating around Carl’s cock, Carl laughs when he recognizes the orgasm. “Well aren’t you just precious.” 

Fingers buried in the boy’s curls, pressing him closer still, Carl bends forward slightly and groans as he comes, trying to shove himself deeper as he shoots straight down the boy’s magnificent throat. As the seconds tick by the boys struggles lessen, until finally his hands fall away and Carl can feel the boy go completely limp, held up only by Carl’s grip on his hair and the cock skewered down his throat as Carl continues to pump his load down the boy’s throat.

When he pulls out, the last of Carl’s cum dribbles across those plump lips. The sight of it wrenches another groan from him, and he can’t help but fish out his phone and take a picture of the boy, his long lashes hiding his eyes, his lips wet and swollen and oh so pretty. Tucking his cock back into his pants and rezipping, he lifts the boy easily, throws him over his shoulder, and climbs into his truck.

“Sure I can’t convince you to let me have a go?” Earl calls from behind him.

Carl snorts as he shakes his head. “Not this time,” he says before he slams the door behind him. 

Sliding the curtain of his sleeper open, Carl dumps the boy on his bed, knowing that he doesn’t have much time before the boy wakes up. Opening a drawer he fishes out a gag and shoves it into the boy’s slack mouth, causing those lips to spread inviting as it presses down against his tongue as he locks it in place. Next he pulls out the shackles that are attached to the steel of the truck's frame, closing them to the boy’s ankles before he finally settles into the driver’s seat, starts the engine, and drives off into the night.

Turning on the radio, Carl whistles along, mood high, pleased that this haul looks like it’s going to be anything but boring.


End file.
